ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mrmichaelt/Archive 9
2018 archived talk page discussions. ---- Dr. Belmont Article Hello and welcome to the wiki. Thanks for starting up an article about your Board Game character. I have a couple questions about some of the information you added. They're in the Talk:Dr. Vincent Abraham Belmont page when you have some spare time to answer. Thanks again. Mrmichaelt (talk) 13:06, January 24, 2018 (UTC) :Hi! Thanks so much for cleaning up the Dr. Vincent Belmont wiki page. I'm still new to the whole "wiki" thing. In regards to the other questions about the additional information, all yeti backers were asked to submit a background for Erik Burnham so that he could add us to the Operations Manual story. Those extraneous bits were part of that. I'm afraid all I would have to cite is an email. If not considered "canon," then it's no big deal. I'm just thrilled to be a canon part of the Ghostbusters Universe! Docbelmont (talk) 17:52, January 24, 2018 (UTC) ::You're welcome, it's part of the job description. ;) Hmm, interesting. That's certainly a gray area of canon. I'll talk it over with the other admin and contact Erik for his two cents. In the very least, it'll be in the trivia section as an 'info submitted but not used' sort of bit. Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:58, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Animated Ray and Peter Animated Ray and Peter kind of look like each others' actor. LPCPDude (talk) 22:47, February 25, 2018 :That isn't trivia, that is an opinion. That is why your edit was deleted. Mrmichaelt (talk) 06:19, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Loki Edit Your edit is going to remain deleted because at this wiki, there is a policy that restricts speculation on articles. In this case, yes, while it is a well known fan theory this entity was based on Loki - it's still speculation. At the top of the page, you'll see a drop down bar marked 'Rules' and you'll find Speculation Policy under policies. Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:48, March 19, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you for the correspondence. This one understands your reasons for removal of the edit of the Dark Entity, and this one will respect that removal. It felt more plausible to be an identity assocated with Loki based on the Norse mythos associated with the episode, moreso than the Sauron reference simply because the Inscription of the One Ring was used for an incantation that only Tolkien fans would've recognized. Regardless, this one acknowledges and will comply with the regulations of Speculation Policy. Thank you again.RedwallKnightKeiFox (talk) 18:55, March 25, 2018 (UTC) ::As a compromise, I'll put up an excerpt of your deleted edit in the Talk page for record keeping. Mrmichaelt (talk) 06:30, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Erratas/Xmas Marks the Spot Why did you reverse what I wrote about Ghostbusters? If you watch very carefully the episodes that I edited, you will realize that what I wrote is true, or use the edits to put the right words on the ideas provided (not invented but taken from the cartoon itself). :For starters, whats up with the "Erratas" heading? Second, I think that might do somewhat better as trivia as a being below the trivia line "The episode is based on the book "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens.". That being said, it is not the responsibility of admins here to clean up editors edits, and sometimes straight reverting will be performed when it's assumed the editor is not concerned about the project or is not trying to follow what the wiki overall does. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:55, July 12, 2018 (UTC) ::I had to fix the grammar on the edit for "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" -- there's no contesting that. For "X-Mas Marks the Spot", I couldn't make much sense of it and temporarily reversed it. It appears you are a non-native English speaker and the edits came out garbled. I think you were trying to say the timeline shouldn't have been fixed because the Peter, Ray, and Winston appeared to Scrooge in disguise then all 3 ghosts returned at the end to talk to him -- which conflicts with the classic structure of "A Christmas Carol"? Time travel rules get a bit wonky so it's not really an error the writing staff made. I'm fine with Devilmanozzy's suggestion. Mrmichaelt (talk) 00:50, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :First you're right, I'm not fluent in English. I had to use a translator for much of the message. Second. personally do not you agree that the story of ep.Xmas Marks the Spot has a serious initial error? I mean, having captured the 3 Fantamas of Christmas at the same time would never be possible, at most 1 Ghost, and possibly the Past, since it would be the first one to appear before Scroouge. You're an administrator and the last thing I want is to argue with one, as this could lead to blocking and I've had a lot of trouble with an irresponsible scoobypedia administrator named Anythingpossibletopossible (I think I've heard of him before). Anyway you decide what to do, but at least think about what I wrote and consider, as you yourself said, a triviality. P4B2 (talk) 13:31, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Undid Removal of Categories I restored Mayhem, Gertrude, and Electrocuted Ghost's categories. Their classifications were stated in the movie and count. Explain why you deleted them. Mrmichaelt (talk) 23:05, September 3, 2018 (UTC) :Apparently, I was misunderstood and I am sorry. DannyMan98 19:30, September 3, 2018 (EST) ::Okay, it's cool. Live and learn. Mrmichaelt (talk) 23:33, September 3, 2018 (UTC)